The Missing Link
by Budong Chow
Summary: A girl comes through the stargate with no memory of whom she is or where she came from. Now SG1 must work to find out why she is the key to defeating the Ori. Spoilers up to and including season 10 just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Stargate SG-1 (sometimes wish that I did) nor do own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Evelyn and Mason, who did in fact come from my own, sometimes twisted mind._

_This story takes place while Vala is still in the Ori galaxy. Spoilers, whether it is unintentional or not, up to and including the 9th season of Stargate. The thought popped into my head as I was watching tv and I just had to write it. I hope you all enjoy it, feed back is much appreciated, so let me know what you think._

_**Summary: **_

_A girl comes through the stargate with no memory of whom she is or where she came from. The only clues of where she's from are her torn and bloody clothing and a letter from the future, written in Sam's handwriting informing them that this girl and her baby are the key to the Universe's fight against the Ori._

* * *

**The Missing Link**

**August 13, 2033 - 13:42**

General Cameron Mitchell was fighting his way through Cheyenne mountain with Sam and two young scientists in tow. Time was running out and they had to get to the stargate before their window of opportunity had passed. According to Sam, the window was only open for another 9 minutes and they may not get another chance at this. It wasn't just Earth at stake; it was the entire universe so they find themselves barricaded in the armory with an entire battalion of Origin soldiers between them and the gateroom. Mitchell looked down to his watch, noticing their window coming to an end.

"We need to keep going. We've got 6 minutes to get past 30 bible thumpers with guns and get _them_ safely through the gate." He said, pointing his thumb behind him at the two tired and bleeding scientists lying on the floor. He reached behind him to restock his diminished artillery and handed Sam a couple of grenades. "Ok, I'm going to play distraction while you three head to the gateroom. Good luck, Sam." He added as he reached his hand out for the door handle.

"You too, Cam." Sam said as he exited the armory to the left and proceeded down the hallway. It was a suicide mission and she knew it, she just hoped that whatever he was going to do would give them enough time to get to the gate. She took a deep breath and then looked back at earth's last hope. "You guys ready?" She asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead and taking a peek into the hallway.

"Yeah, we're good." The young man said, grabbing his wounded leg and hoping to a standing position. "We should go." He added when he heard a large explosion on the level above theirs.

They made there was to the control room where they ran into heavy fire. SG-11 was trying desperately to hold onto the control and gateroom but where losing ground fast. "You two, get to the gateroom. I won't be able to hold the gate open for long so you need to be ready." Sam yelled as she pulled herself up to the gate computers and started the dialing sequence.

"You're not coming with us?" The girl questioned, shocked and close to tears. Sam looked at her and shook her head.

"You know I can't. You need to go now..." Still she didn't move. "Mason" The young man looked up. "Get her out of here, now! Whatever happens, she needs to make it through the gate. You make sure that happens." He nodded his head and grabbed the upset scientist next to him.

"Evie, we've got to go... NOW!!" He yelled as they made their way down to the recently activated wormhole. They were running up the ramp when Evelyn was thrown back against the wall, hitting her head hard and going down in a bloody heap. "EVIE!!!" Mason yelled as he dodged shots to get to her. When he did he noticed she had blood pouring out of a wound in the back of her head. "Hold on Evie, just a little longer." He said as he made his way back up the ramp and through the gate, her lifeless body in his arms and bullet holes riddled down his back. On the other side he fell to the ground as the wormhole deactivated, holding her body to him and yelling for help.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Do you like it? Should I keep going? Drop me a line._


	2. Chapter 2

_Again… I don't own anything related to Stargate or MGM. I did however come up with Evelyn and Mason. Please enjoy the next chapter of The Missing Link. I would love to know what you think.  
_

* * *

**August 13, 2006 - 13:50**

'Unscheduled wormhole activation' boomed over the speakers as General Landry made his way up to the control room, meeting with Sam as he walked up to the dialing computer.

"It's SG-1's IDC, Sir." Walter said when he noticed the General's quizzical look.

"Teal'c? Maybe the meetings over." Sam suggested looking up from the computer to the iris.

"Already? Walter, open the iris." The General ordered as he waited for Teal'c to enter through the stargate. What he didn't expect to see were two badly injured, unfamiliar people fall through the gate onto the ramp wearing what looked to be SGC uniforms. He quickly grabbed the intercom. "Med team to the gateroom immediately." He ordered before making his way down to the unexpected visitors.

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was in the gateroom when the two young strangers came through the gate. Once through the boy immediately fell to the ground, still holding on tight to the girl with tears stinging his eyes.

"Please, sweetie... Open your eyes." He cried as he brushed the hair from her face. He could already feel the weight of his injuries pressing on him. "Somebody help her... her and the baby... They're very... important to..." Mason was fading, he could feel his heartbeat become erratic but he had to get it out, had to make sure Evie was taken care of. They _needed_ to understand. "Here... for... Sam..." He said, handing Mitchell a bloody piece of paper. "Make sure she's ok..." He added looking directly at Mitchell as he saw the med team enter the gateroom. "She needs..." But before he could finish what he was saying he succumbed to the blackness and fell limp on top of his unconscious wife.

Dr. Carolyn Lam took one look at the bloody unconscious pair laying on the gate ramp and her pace increased to a run. She bent down to lay the couple flat on the ground before she checked the pulse of the young woman. "There's a faint pulse but we need to get her to the infirmary now. Careful with her head, she seems to have sustained a serious blow to it..." She then checked the pulse of whom she rightfully assumed was the injured woman's husband. "He's gone into tachycardia, there's no time to move him I need the portable defibrillators now." She ordered as she ripped the boy's shirt open and attached him to the heart monitors. Her assistant handed her the paddles and backed away. "Clear!" She yelled as she shocked the young man's heart than looked up at the machine.

"He's gone into V-Fib, Clear!" She said as she shocked his heart again with no success. "The monitor isn't reading anything, give him a shot of epi and recharge to 350... Clear!" Nothing, still flat lined. "Dammit." Carolyn said under her breath.

"Time of death, 13:54." She said as she stood up and looked at Cam. "I better see how the girl is doing." She added as she started towards the infirmary.

"He said something about a baby. He said it was important that you save them both." She heard Cam yelled behind her as she started into a jog. 'I'll be dammed if I let her die on me too.' She told herself as she jogged to the infirmary.

Once Dr. Lam was no longer in sight Cam looked down at the crumbled, bloody piece of paper he still held in his hands. He was so wrapped up in what had just happened that he didn't even notice Sam walk up beside him. "Cam, you ok?" She asked when she noticed he seemed to be in a world of his own.

Hearing her, he shook his head to clear it before he held up the note that was handed to him. "He said to give you this." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Sam seemed surprised; she didn't know the two that came through the gate so what could he possibly want from her. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she took the note from Mitchell's outstretched hand and carefully opened it. She stood there in silence as she read the note, a range of emotions passing in front of her eyes as she read and reread the note multiple times before looking back up at Cam and Daniel, who had recently joined them, unbeknownst to her.

"Well….?" Cam asked.

"What does it say?" Daniel finished having been filled in by Cam on what had happened while he was in the commissary eating lunch.

Sam took a deep breath before handing the note to Daniel for him to read with Cam looking over his shoulder. "This is your writing." Daniel said looking up, a question in his eyes.

"Yes it is…" She pointed to the bottom of the note. "That's my signature, and according to this..." She continued, moving her finger to the top right corner of the page, redirecting Daniel and Cam's eyes. "I won't write it for another 27 years." She finished and watched as the two gave her identical looks of confusion.

"I think we need to talk to General Landry, if this girl is as important as this… you from the future leads me to believe, she needs all the protection she can get." Cam said grabbing Daniel by the shoulder and heading towards the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Landry. Can you get down to the infirmary and find out what you can about this girl?" Cam asked Daniel before heading up to the General's office.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Sorry if the medical terminology was off but seeing as I'm not a doctor I was doing the best I could._ _I hope to have more chapters out soon... with Jack in them.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_As in the previous chapter I don't own anything even related to stargate, with the exception of the DVD box sets…. I lead a pathetic life. So this next chapter explains a little more about who the girl is and what was in the note. I hope you like it; let me know what you think._

* * *

Sam stood in the same place she was before Daniel and Cam left, staring back up and the deactivated stargate as she tried to wrap her brain around the current situation. Sam didn't know why she would send someone to the past to change the future, but whatever the reason she knew it had to be a good one. The note had been cryptic and vague, she knew the answers lie with the girl and they would have to wait for Dr. Lam to work her magic before they knew what they were up against. What she did know was the fate of the world, strike that… the Universe rested on the shoulders of the unknown pregnant woman in the infirmary. 

"So, what do we know?" General Landry asked as he walked into the briefing room and sat down at the head of the table. Sam was the first to look up.

"Well, Sir. Not a lot I'm afraid. The young man came through the gate carrying this," She said holding up the note and sliding it down the table towards the General. "A note I wrote in the year 2033. It doesn't tell us much, just that the girl who came through the gate and her unborn child are somehow the key to defeating the Ori." Sam paused when Dr. Lam entered, looking very tired but slightly relieved.

"She's stable, not out of the woods yet but I'm hopeful. The next 24 hours are very crucial." She said as she took a seat next to Mitchell, placing a folder in front of her. "The baby's heart rate is strong, she appears to be unaffected by her mothers condition. It's as if something's protecting her from harm. I can't explain it but in my professional opinion, a normal baby wouldn't have survived an ordeal like that." She added looking up at her father than back down at the folder in front of her.

"I took the liberty of taking a few blood tests. The woman shows some strange abnormalities in her blood. She shows the same protein marker that a Goa'uld leaves behind in the bloodstream once removed… but she also shows the Ancient gene. I'm currently running her DNA through the database to see if I can come up with any matches, I wouldn't hold my breath but we might be able to find out who her parents are."

"What about the baby?" Daniel asked. "It would only stand to reason that she would also have the same abnormalities as the mother possibly more so depending on the father."

"That is quite possible Dr. Jackson. I do however want to wait until the mother is out of the woods before I run any tests on the baby." Carolyn said looking across the table at Daniel.

"Well, why don't you just test the father?" Mitchell suggested like it was the most obvious idea in the world. When all he received were blank expressions he added. "That guy, the one that came through the gate with her. He's her husband; I think it's safe to assume _he's_ the baby's daddy." He finished in his charming southern drawl.

"That's actually not a terrible idea, Colonel Mitchell." Carolyn said with a playful smile which quickly faded when she felt her father's eyes on her. "I'll get right to that then." She said as she started to stand but before she had a chance to leave one of her assistants came running into the briefing room, a medical chart in her hands.

"Sorry for the interruption, Sir, but this is very important." The assistant said apologetically towards the General.

"Please." The General said as he gestured for the assistant to continue.

"The database kicked back two matches to the girl's blood you had me analyze. I'm not sure you're going to believe this." The woman said as she handed Carolyn the chart. She took one look at the names on the chart and her face went from innocent curiosity to shock. She closed the chart and looked back at the General, her mouth slightly parted, a loss for words.

"Well?" The General said, drawing out the word as he waited for his daughter to divulge the new information.

"We just got the results back on the blood, and we can safely assume the parents identity." She said, trying to find the best way to phrase it.

"Well, don't leave us here in suspense, Doc." Mitchell pushed, curiosity rearing its ugly head.

"According to this, the girl's biological mother is Colonel Carter."

"What?... I'm her…. Mother?" She questioned, in a state of shock and disbelief. "Um… Who's the father?" She asked, thinking that nothing could shock her more than learning she had a fully grown, pregnant child.

"The biological father is General O'Neill." Dr. Lam stated matter of fact, hoping to downplay the bizarre turn of events. It didn't have the desired affect; however, the entire briefing room was stunned into an elongated period of silence. Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying not to look at anyone as a million thoughts raced through her mind.

Daniel was the first to break the silence. "Just to make sure I heard you correctly, you did just say that Sam and Jack are that girl's parents… right?" He asked, a large smile playing across his features. In his opinion it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together and a quick calculation of the girl's age assured him that it would be sooner rather than later.

"Well… This is certainly an interesting development." General Landry said to try and salvage what was left of the meeting. "Mitchell, I need you to get on the phone with General O'Neill, see if you can't get him to the base for a visit. Colonel Carter, if you're up to it, I would really like to know how she ended up here." When he got her nod of acceptance he continued. "And Dr. Lam, can you run the labs on the man who came through the stargate with the girl? I also need you to inform me the second she wakes up... Dismissed." He ordered as everyone but Daniel left the room.

"And I'll just go back to lab and translate some Ancient text." He said to no one, feeling a little left out.

* * *

_I'll be working on the next couple of chapters but I have finals week coming up so it make take longer than I want it to. I would love to hear...read your comments, thoughts for future chapters, things you would like to see happen?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to take this opportunity to say that I don't own anything. Ok, that's not entirely true, I own my car. But certainly not Stargate._

_I also want to thank the people who took the time to review my story. It helps to know that some people like it. And an answer to a question, no Sam and Jack aren't together… Yet. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

Daniel Jackson was sitting in his office going through some new Ancient artifacts that SG-7 brought back from their latest mission when Teal'c entered.

"Hi, Teal'c," Daniel said without looking up, in his very Daniel like way. Teal'c bowed his head in respect and moved further into the room.

"It's good to see you again, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he came to a halt in front of Daniel's desk. Finally Daniel put the artifact down and looked up at his old friend teammate.

"Welcome back, I take it you've heard about all the excitement?" He said, gesturing with his hands.

Teal'c bowed his head in conformation. "Indeed, I find it most intriguing. I am most curious to learn of General O'Neill's opinions on the matter." He added with a slight smile.

Daniel mimicked his smile with one of his own. "I think we all would, he should be arriving today." He said looking at his watch. "Any time now actually."

Teal'c was just about to say something when Daniel's phone rang, cutting him off. "Dr. Jackson." He said into the phone, throwing an apologetic look towards Teal'c.

"Right now?... Ok, sure, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone with a confused look on his face to which Teal'c countered with the raise of his eyebrow.

"Is something the matter Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked with concern.

"I'm not sure. That was Dr. Lam, she wants to see me in the infirmary." Daniel said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Teal'c offered. Daniel just shook his head.

"No, it's probably nothing, you go find Sam. I think she could use someone to talk to. I'll meet you in the commissary for lunch."

Daniel walked into the infirmary a few minutes after he left Teal'c in his office. "You wanted to see me?" He asked as he walked up to Dr. Lam reading data from the girl's medical chart.

"Yes I did." She said in a slightly distracted way. When she didn't elaborate Daniel got impatient.

"I don't suppose you'd like to tell me." He added trying to speed this along, his stomach was telling him it was just about time for lunch.

Dr. Lam closed the girl's chart and gestured for Daniel to follow her into her office. "Please have a seat Dr. Jackson." She said gesturing to the chair with her hand as she too took a seat. "The reason I wanted to see you was because I found out some very interesting information regarding the woman's husband, the man who died."

At hearing this Daniel sat up a little straighter in his chair, he wasn't sure what this had to do with him but he was intrigued just the same.

"Well, it turns out that he also has some unique abnormalities in his blood. Very much the same abnormalities the woman has but a few minor differences. He was at a higher level of being, if you can call it that, than she was. Anyway, I also ran his blood through the database looking for possible matches and again I was successful."

This time Daniel shifted very uncomfortably in his chair. He was beginning to see what this had to do with him, assuming she was going in the direction he thought it was going. "Oh really?" Was all he managed to say.

"Yes, and I think you should know that you were his father and as much as I didn't believe it when I read it… according to this," She added as she handed Daniel a piece of paper. "Vala Mal Doran was his mother."

"WHAT?" He asked in disbelief, taking his glasses off his face a pinching the bridge of his nose. "That doesn't make any sense, she's gone. We weren't even sure if she made it off the ship before the supergate blew…. I don't…" He sat there, a complete loss for words. 'This must be what Sam felt like.' He thought to himself as he started to get up to leave Dr. Lam's office but he stopped himself at the door.

"What was his name?" He asked, not looking back at her but suddenly feeling very sad. His son is dead, even if it was a bizarre turn of events it was still sad. And to top it off he didn't know what his own son's name was.

"I'm sorry, there was no ID on him, I don't know." She said as she watched him drop his head and walk, shoulders slumped, out of the infirmary.

Jack ran into Daniel, literally, on his was into the infirmary. "Wow, Danny boy, watch where you're going will ya." He said playfully as he helped Daniel back up to his feet.

"Yeah, sure Jack." That was when Jack knew something was up. Mitchell didn't tell him why the General wanted him to come to the base and General Landry had suggested he talk to Dr. Lam before he went wondering around the base catching up with old friends.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked Daniel, trying to squeeze the information out of him because the suspense was killing him. "I mean Landry wasn't very specific in our little meeting. He just told me that future Sam sent back two kids to save the world… I really don't see where I fit in."

"Have you seen Sam yet?" Daniel asked, trying to be helpful.

"No, but she's the next stop on my list. I'd like to bug her for a good two hours until my next meeting with the General." Jack said tapping his watch.

"Well I think you should probably talk to Dr. Lam first. She's in her office." He patted Jack's back as he started to walk away. "Oh and Jack, congratulations." He added before heading back to his office to think.

"Congratulations?" Jack muttered to himself as he entered Dr. Lam's office and saw her sitting at her desk. He took a seat across from her and loudly waited for her to start.

She looked up from her desk to see General O'Neill waiting not to patiently for her to begin. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here General?" It was a statement; she knew he was curious by nature. "I guess it's fair to assume you talked with General Landry and he sent you down to me?" This time she did wait for him to respond, more in an effort to delay the inevitable talk, even though this will be her third time breaking news like this, it wasn't getting any easier.

"Yes, we had a very brief conversation which left me more confused than I care to be on a given day. I suppose you are here to help me with that?" Jack said gesturing for her to continue.

"Yes well, what I have to tell you make be a little shocking…" She took a deep breath and continued. "The girl the General was talking about."

"Yeah, the one out there in the infirmary?" Jack said pointing his thumb behind him out the door, awaiting her conformation. He liked to stay as on top of the conversation as he could, he got lost easily. It was a tactic he picked up from years of having to understand Sam.

"She's the one. Anyway, in analyzing her blood we found traces of both the Ancient gene and the Goa'uld protein marker.." She was about to continue but Jack gestured for her to stop.

"I'm going to save you the trouble of trying to explain that, I'm not going to understand you. Why don't you get to the part of why I'm here," He added with a smile.

"Well, General… the thing is… You're the girls…. father." Jack choked on his air when she finished.

"Excuse me? Father you say? Forgive me if I don't exactly believe you." Jack said in a skeptical way.

"I assure you it's true, she is Colonel Carter's and your child from the future." She added, pushing a file towards him. Jack didn't even pretend to look at the file in front of him.

"You don't say," he said as he got up to leave the room. "I think I'm going to need some…" but instead of finishing his sentence he left the infirmary in search of Sam, who apparently was the mother of his child.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one might take longer to finish because I have a few finals next week. The rest of SG-1 is going to learn the news about Mason, and Evelyn wakes up. So, now is your time to review… let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this chapter took me so long to get finished. I had finals to study for and my family is in town. I'm going to take this opportunity to inform you all that I don't own Stargate, as I'm sure you already know anyway._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think and I will try to have the next one up soon._

* * *

When Jack got to Sam's lab she was hard at work. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice him leaning against her doorframe. Jack couldn't bring himself to distract her from her work so he just watched her. He realized, standing there watching her, that he loved the way her face scrunched up in concentration when she was close to the answer and the way she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration at being wrong. Which he had to admit was a welcome surprise at times.

Sam took a deep breath after another failed attempt and was just about to approach the problem from a different angle when she noticed Jack standing against her door, an infectious smile on his face. "Sir, how long have you been standing there?" She asked as she unknowingly tried to straighten her undoubtedly ruffled hair.

"Not very long. It's good to see you Carter, you're looking well. I'm glad to see someone has filled the void of frustrating you in my absence." He joked, motioning to her hair.

"Yes, Sir." She laughed as his smile faltered somewhat but the laughter quickly died and they were left with an uncomfortable silence in its wake.

"So, I just learned some interesting news… Maybe you can give me your opinion on it." Jack said light heartedly to Sam as he walked into her lab. A small blush crept up on Sam's cheeks as she realized where this conversation was headed.

"You see, Dr. Lam just told me that I have a fully grown daughter, who's pregnant by the way… In case you were wondering. And on top of that, she tells me she's your daughter as well." He said, trying to lighten the mood. "I know I am getting old and they say the memory is the first to go, but I am fairly certain I would remember something like that. Most definitely the leading up to a child anyway." He added with a smile at the thought of Sam and him engaged in a very intimate act.

This made Sam blush even more. She knew he was only trying to lighten the mood but the innuendo of what he was saying made her heart start to beat harder and she swore he could hear it. She figured the best way to diffuse the situation, or at least cut through the growing sexual tension would be to confuse him. 'It's a strategy that has always worked in the past,' she told herself.

"Well, Sir. The girl..."

"_Our_, daughter." He cut her off, emphasizing the _our_ part of his sentence.

"Right, our… Anyway, the me from the future sent her back to the me in the past, from the year 2033, with her husband, to help us, here in 2006, defeat the Ori, in turn altering her reality in 2033." Sam explained in one breath than she looked back up at Jack. Jack sat their for a moment, he appeared to be concentrating on what Sam had just said.

"Yep, just like I thought. I have no idea what you are saying." He said with a laugh. "Come on," he added as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let's go down to the commissary and take our minds off this nonsense with food, my treat."

"Sir, it's free." Sam was grateful Jack had enough sense to change the subject, it was embarrassing for both of them and she really didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

"Come on Carter, do you always have to correct me?" He missed joking with Sam. That was the one thing he regretted from leaving the SGC. He missed Daniel and Teal'c too but mostly Carter.

When they got to the commissary they noticed Cam and Teal'c already eating so they grabbed some food and went to sit down next to them. "Teal'c buddy, how's my favorite Jaffa been in my absence?"

Teal'c looked up from his food, his signature eyebrow raised. "I've been well, O'Neill." He didn't elaborate but than again, Jack didn't expect him too. Instead he went right back to eating and Jack turned his attention on SG-1's newest member, Colonel Mitchell. "You seem to be settling in well since I was last here." Jack observed as he stuck a fork full of pie in his mouth.

"It would appear that way. Things are certainly getting weird around here though. I met your daughter, by the way. She seems nice, a little on the quiet side." Cam joked.

"Well, she doesn't get it from me." Jack said motioning towards Sam. They were all so engrossed in their joking conversation that they didn't notice Daniel walk up to the table and sit down.

"That might have something to do with the fact that she is still unconscious, Jack." Daniel interrupted, his voice emphasizing that he was upset. "You might do well to remember that, but I guess as long as _your_ recently acquired child's still alive everything's fine." He shook his head and took a sip from his water. His emphasis on the word, _your_, didn't pass by Jack.

"Daniel? What's bothering you?" Jack asked with a genuinely concerned voice. Daniel had been looking down since he ran into him in the infirmary and he was curious as to the cause. Daniel took a deep breath before looking up at the concerned people at the table.

"It's nothing, just… Well, you know that boy. The one that died…" He asked trying to find the best way to phrase it. "Well, as it turns out he's my son. Mine and Vala's, which is weird because we don't even know where she is, let alone that fact that she is still alive. And even when she was here all she did was drive me up the wall, you know, like Jack use to do. And now I'm thinking we have to find her, now that we know for sure that she's alive. I mean, I always thought that some way she would find a way to survive, she's nothing if not persistent." Daniel looked sadly back at his food. He didn't know what upset him the most. His son, who he never even knew, dying or Vala being alive somewhere out there and him not being able to help her, or even find her.

Daniel pushed his tray of food away from him. Ever since he found out the news of his son he had lost his appetite. He was about to get up and leave the commissary and the bewildered stares of his team when Dr. Lam's assistant came jogging into the room. "Dr. Lam sent me to inform General O'Neill and Colonel Carter that the girl is waking up." She said slightly out of breath.

* * *

_Ok, chapter 5 is over with. Let me know what you think. Once Evelyn is up and around the pace of the story should pick up some. Let me know your thoughts, what would you like to see?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get out... I had finals and family down which took up a lot of my time. Let me just say that I don't own Stargate or anything connected to it, I only own my creativity and this new iMAC which I got last week for graduation._

_I also want to say Happy Birthday to Michael Shanks, 36 and still looking as hot as ever. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to get more into the Jack/Sam aspect of the story in the next chapter._

* * *

The infirmary was busy with people when Sam and Jack made there way down to see Dr. Lam. SG-5 had come back from early from their latest mission and they were a little worse for wear. Jack propped himself up against the back wall of the infirmary to give the physicians more room to work. He had been forced to leave the infirmary on multiple occasions due mostly to his 'being in the way'. He didn't want today to be one of those times. Not when his best chance at learning just how Sam and he became intimately connected was waking up. 

After Dr. Lam finished patching up the last member of SG-5 scanned the room for Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. Upon spotting them in the far corner of the infirmary to motioned for them to follow her into her office so they could speak more privately. They all took their seats before Carolyn began. "Well, as I'm sure you've been told by my assistant Connie, your daughter has regained consciousness. I was able to speak with her for a short time but she is still exhausted from her traumatic ordeal. Unfortunately, she appear to have any recollection of how she got her, or even why she is here. Which is common with massive head trauma like the kind she has suffered. Usually memory is fully recovered within time but it would be more helpful to surround her with things that are familiar." Dr. Lam stated as she looked from Sam to Jack.

"Quick question, Doc." Jack interrupted in his usual, I'm missing something here, manner. "How do you expect us to so that, surround her with things that are familiar I mean. We don't know anything about her." He said looking at Sam as he leaned back in his chair, hoping Sam would have one of her brilliant ideas. Sam returned his glance. This was going to be a more difficult task then she had originally anticipated and she was no closer to figuring out how the girl even traveled back in time. These were all questions that she hoped her daughter would be able to answer but that idea was beginning to look far off.

"Well, that isn't entirely true, General O'Neill." Carolyn interjected, causing both Jack and Sam to snap out of their wandering minds, unaware that they had been starring intently at each other for a great deal of time. "We do know that Sam wrote the note the girl was sent through the gate with and seeing as she is the girls mother, I think it's safe to assume that she is familiar with her. It might help if the two of you could spend time with her. As far as she's concerned, you two are her parents. If she would be familiar with anyone, it would be you two." She was interrupted when an airman knocked on her door.

"The General asked to see you, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill in the briefing room as soon as possible." The airman stated as he stood at attention, eyes planted on the back wall of Dr. Lam's office. Upon noticing the urgency in the airman's voice Sam and Carolyn stood and exited the room. They were followed not so closely by Jack who was still trying to wrap his head around that fact that he had to get his daughter, one that he didn't even know, mind you, to remember... everything. 'Life sure wasn't getting any easier with age. If anything it just gets more bizarre.' He thought to himself as he took a seat next to Sam in the briefing room.

Daniel was the last to arrive, slipping in relatively unnoticed, he took a seat in the back next to Teal'c. After he was seated comfortably everyone looked patiently at General Landry, waiting for him to begin. The General leaned forwards in his chair and glanced at his daughter who was sitting to the left of Colonel Mitchell. He quickly scanned the room before he began speaking "The reason we are here, as I'm sure you all know, is that the girl we've come to recognize as General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's daughter has regained consciousness." He than looked back at his daughter, before continuing. "Have we learned anything useful from her yet?" He asked, hoping to resolve this matter quickly, as he had the president breathing down his neck for an answer to the ever growing Ori problem.

Everyone turned their attention towards Dr. Lam as she sat up straighter in her seat. "Well, as I told General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, the girl was only conscious for a short while. The extent of her injuries prevents her from being awake for long periods of time." She looked around the table to see that she had everyone's undivided attention and unfortunately she was going to be the bearer of bad news. "What I was able to ascertain was that she doesn't recollect how she came to be here."

Everyone, with the exception of Jack and Sam, who knew as much already, shared a common quizzical look. "So, she doesn't know how she got here but what about why she is here." Mitchell asked, trying to be as optimistic as possible. Carolyn gave him a grateful smile before she continued.

"Unfortunately, no. She doesn't remember anything actually. I believe it has everything to do with the injuries she sustained before traveling through the wormhole. Her memory, as is common with this type of injury, should return in time." She added quickly, hoping to convey that there was hope. "However, it can take time." She looked up the table at her father. "I suggest that she spend time with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, as she would be the most familiar with them. It could conceivably help in speeding up the recovery process."

The General took a deep breath. He didn't take bad news well, and even the optimism coming from his daughter wasn't enough to calm his nerves. "Very well, Doctor. Jack, Colonel Cater. Spend time with this girl, see if you can't get her to remember something. Colonel Mitchell, SG-5 came back early from a mission to P3X-111, they claimed they came across a prior of the Ori. I want you and Teal'c to accompany SG-3 back to the planet on recognizance." When Cam nodded his understanding Landry continued. "Dr. Jackson, I need you to continue searching through the Ancient texts the SG teams have brought back. You first priority is finding something that could help us with our Ori problem."

Daniel, looked up at the General for the first time since entering the meeting, "Yes, I'll be right on that." Daniel replied, his mind elsewhere. When the General dismissed the room he was about to leave with the rest of his team when the General called him into his office.

"You wanted to see me General?" Daniel asked, pushing his glassed up higher on his nose while his head remained bowed towards the floor. Landry looked him over before speaking.

"My daughter told me the news about your son. I'm really sorry." This threw Daniel for a loop. It certainly wasn't what he expected the General to say. "I just wanted you to know that as long as we know Vala Mal Doran is out there, I will have teams looking for her." Daniel let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir." Was all he said as he left the General's office and headed back to his, a small weight being lifted off his shoulders, at least he wasn't the only one concerned with where she could be.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this would be the time when you scroll you mouses... mice?.. to the bottom left of your screen and let me know what you think. The next chapter should focus more on Jack and Sam. 


	7. Chapter 7

_I suppose I would like to start off this chapter by apologizing that it has taken me so long to write. Things around here got very hectic at the end of December and I sort of forgot that I never finished this story. I want to thank barefootchick for your encouragement to finish this story. It's actually thanks to you that I remembered my unfinished story.  
_

_I want to say that this story, while it may have some spoilers is almost completely AU now. I also should mention… not that you don't already know, I don't own Stargate or any of her truly amazing characters. What I do own however is my story idea, Evelyn, and the computer in which I am currently typing._

_Again I am very sorry for the delay…. Now, on with the story._

XxXxXxXxX

Sam walked to the infirmary in silence, her mind wrapped in various calculations and scenarios. 'Life certainly was more interesting when it involved a certain General' she thought to herself when she noticed said person sitting next to their now sleeping daughter. 'That's going to take some more getting use to.' She thought with a smile and she moved closer to Jack. "How is she doing?" Sam asked as she pulled up a stool next to Jack and sat looking at her, not so little girl.

"Same. Doc says she'll be out of it for a while. Her body still has a lot of healing to do but she's coming around a lot faster than normal." He said, looking up at Sam. "She gets her strength from her mother." His last comment took Sam by surprise and looked up only to be caught in Jack's deep brown eyes. She smiled and felt her cheeks begin to blush. Jack always did have a way of getting a certain blonde Colonel flustered.

Sam didn't know what to say. Looking deep into the eyes of the man that had fascinated her for so long she felt the sudden urge to lean forward and capture his lips in a long overdue kiss. But, instead of following her heart her brain took over. "Thank you, Sir." She said as she broke eye contact. 'Thank you, Sir? What's wrong with you?' She thought to herself as she suddenly wished she were anywhere else but in this room, with that man.

"Sir?" He questioned gaining Sam's attention again. "I think we can drop the formality Carter, we do have a daughter together remember?" He joked trying to lighten the situation, giving her his infamous Jack smile, which, despite her better judgment, she reciprocated. "Even if we don't have the memories of some of the finer points of how that came to be." At that they both turned their attention back to the girl lying in the infirmary bed.

"Come on." Jack said he stood up and took Sam's hand. "You need to get off the base for a little while. Let me guess, you haven't left since before she showed up." He stated, gesturing towards their daughter.

Sam thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't leave now, there is so much I have to do and we should probably be here when she wakes up again." She replied, taking the responsible route as always. This in no way detoured Jack from his original intentions however.

"Sam, all that work will be waiting for you when you get back. You will be all refreshed and ready to look at it from a different angle. Besides, the doc has this girl pumped so full of sedatives I doubt she is going to wake up any time soon. Come on Sam… Please." He asked again in his best puppy dog expression. Sam knew the moment that she looked at him she wasn't going to be able to refuse his request, and she did need some time away from the base. 'Maybe this isn't such a bad idea.' She told herself as she hopped up off the stool and followed a very excited General out of the infirmary.

"Ok, Carter. Where to first?" Jack said as he opened his trucks door for her waiting for her to get it.

At his question Sam just looked at him blankly. "You are the one who wanted me off the base so bad, you should decide." She stated with a playful smile on her lips. She knew she shouldn't be flirting with him but she couldn't help it, he was just so cute when he got excited.

"Well, I suppose we can start by getting something to eat, I'm starving and is it just me or has the food in the commissary gotten worse since I was last here." He added with a smile that would make any sane woman melt before he jumped in behind the wheel, started the truck up, and headed off to their first destination.

Back at the base Daniel was on his third cup of coffee that morning pouring over some new, or rather old, texts that SG-8 just brought back from their latest mission. The book didn't contain a lot of information which was useful but it did mention a device, created by Merlin that was capable of destroying ascended beings. It was just the thing they needed but unfortunately nothing in the text hinted to where it might be located. He was so engrossed into finding a possible starting point to look that he didn't hear Cam enter his office.

"Jackson?" Cam said, trying to get Daniel's attention. When Cam got no response he trying snapping his fingers, to which Daniel also ignored. It wasn't until the third time Mitchell called out his name that the obsessed archeologist looked up.

"Sorry Mitchell, I didn't hear you come it." He stated looking back down at the book. When he realized that Cam was still standing there staring at him he looked back up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Interesting read?" Cam could see the question annoyed the scientist and that thought brought a small smile to the Colonels face.

"Actually it is and if you don't have something of vital importance to tell me I'm just going to get back to it." Daniel retorted, hoping the Cam would take the hint and leave him alone, a feat Jack was never very good at.

"I do, and before you bite my head off. I was sent down by the General." He said trying to calm the keyed up, sleep deprived Doctor down. "I was sent down to ask how the progress is going. That and we received some intel on P3X-111. Seems they overheard two priors discussing Vala's 'condition'. That even though she was… insolent, I think is they word they used. She was very important in the expansion of the teachings of Origin to this galaxy." At hearing this Daniel just stared at Cam in sheer disbelief, his book all but forgotten on his desk.

"You're sure it was Vala they were talking about? We've heard nothing about where she could be and now this? Why would she be important to the Ori?" At this point Cam was sure that Daniel was no longer firing his questions at him, he was in fact talking to himself. Cam didn't want to be the one to interrupt Daniel's train of thought for the second time in 10 minutes but he still hadn't gotten his answer for General Landry and the thought of having to face the man without the information he was seeking was not something he wanted to do at this point in time.

"Jackson," Cam yelled a little louder than he needed to, earning an apologetic look from the slightly more relieved archeologist. "What can I tell Landry and please tell me its good news."

It took Daniel a second to change gears, just moments earlier he learned some rather interesting information regarding a certain raven haired thief and he was still debating whether or not it was a good thing. On the one hand she is important enough for the Ori to keep her relatively safe but on the other hand her importance will make it much harder to rescue. Daniel shook those thoughts out of his head as he noticed Mitchell waiting for his progress. "Well, actually Mitchell. I found mention of a weapon used to destroy ascended beings."

At hearing that Cam's face lit up. He walked around the table to where Daniel was standing and slapped him on the back. "Jackson, that's the best news I've heard all day. Why didn't you say anything before? Now I know why you were so absorbed in your book." Cam finished as he started towards the door, "Come on Jackson, you coming? Why aren't you more excited?"

While finding the existence of the weapon was a great thing, not knowing the location or even if it was still functional was a problem. "I don't know where it is." He stated matter of fact, "And even if I did, I don't know how it works or even if it still does. I need to do some more research before we know anything concrete. What I do know is that I have to go to the planet where SG-8 found this book." He finished, holding the book in the air for emphasis.

"Well, let's go brief the General and with any luck we can have a team assembled for departure tomorrow morning." And with that they both headed for the General's office with the hope of a solution to the growing Ori threat.

* * *

_Again I was to apologize for taking so long to get this out. I blame my writers block mixed with my inability to finish what I've started which is something my therapist is working on… just kidding. But I really am sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, so I am trying this new thing where I don't completely forget about my story… Hopefully it works better for me than my last frame of mind, which is to say I believed that magically elves would come down from the ceiling and finish it for me. Man was I delusional, magical elves live in trees. As you can tell I haven't taken my crazy pills today._

_An answer to your question ALIMOO1971, for the sake of argument let's say that the SGC gave him a truck for the duration of his stay at Cheyenne Mountain. He is a General after all, and in the future I will try not to randomly give characters expensive pieces of equipment without explaining it. That would be funny though… and Carter flew away in her spaceship… the end…_

_Anyway, on with the story…._

XxXxXxXxX

When Teal'c found Daniel he was hidden behind a large stack of books in the corner of his office, completely immersed in one of them. "Daniel Jackson, I was just informed by Colonel Mitchell that you may have found a device which would prove useful in our fight against the Ori."

Daniel looked up from his book to see his old friend standing in the doorway. "Yes, Teal'c," he answered as he took his glasses off and rubbed the focus back into his eyes. "I found mention of such a device but the text is very vague as to where it might be and these books," he said as he held up the book her was reading from, "aren't very helpful."

Teal'c noticed that his friend appeared to be more stressed than he usually was. He rightly assumed it had something to do with learning the interesting news of Vala's importance to the Ori. As soon as Cam had told him he made his way down to Daniel's lab. He knew his friend well, and he knew that if he wasn't stopped he would work himself sick trying to save the world. "Would you care for some food, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, hoping to draw Daniel away for a long overdue break.

Daniel thought about this for a moment than realized that he was a bit hungry and could use a break. "Yes, actually I am a little hungry." He answered as he stood up from his corner and made his way to the commissary with Teal'c right behind him. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was. The news of Vala had been a shocker but at least he knew she was ok. The next step was finding her and that was the part that was going to prove difficult. With everything that was happening he just hoped they got to her sooner rather than later, there was no telling just why the Ori needed her.

XxXxX

When Sam finally made it back to the base she felt completely refreshed and ready to tackle any problem thrown her way. It amazed her just how Jack knew exactly what she needed. He knew her better than anyone else did and that thought left her feeling warm inside. 'Jack does know how to show a girl a good time.' She thought with a smile.

"What's that smile for Carter, could it be that you enjoyed yourself today?" Jack asked, noticing the smile that seemed to be stuck to her face for the last hour. In the time that he was away from the SGC the thing he missed most was making Sam smile. There was a light in her eyes when she smiled and it was something that he realized he never wanted to be without. "Don't get me wrong, it's a good look on you." He added which only served to increase the intensity of her smile.

"Well, actually, Sir. I did enjoy myself today." She said as the elevator descended towards her lab on sublevel 21.

"Carter, I thought you weren't going to call me Sir anymore, we already talked about this, remember." Jack joked, knowing old habits were hard to break.

"Sorry, Sir." She replied in a flirtatious tone as the elevator came to a stop at 21. They were both laughing when the doors opened to reveal Colonel Mitchell waiting for them. Upon seeing the couple coming out of the elevator Cam felt and odd sense of awkwardness at interrupting what he construed as an intimate moment.

"Sorry to interrupt Sam but Carolyn asked me to come find you two, apparently the sedatives she gave the girl are wearing off. She said you wanted to be there when she woke up?" Cam relayed the doctor's message, noticing the shared look between the General and the scientist.

"Thanks Cam." Sam said as she exited the elevator and stared toward the infirmary with the General in tow.

On their way towards the infirmary Jack made a big deal of checking his watch, "See, and perfect timing, as usual. You really should never doubt me, Sam." He said, enjoying the smile that grew on her face yet again. It was at that moment that they walking into the infirmary and were instantly greeted by Dr. Lam.

"Good, Cam found you." Carolyn opened the girls chart before continuing. "She appears to be waking up. All of her recent labs have come back better than we had hoped for. She is gaining strength very quickly and I wouldn't be surprised if she were ready to leave the infirmary within a few days." Carolyn noted the look of relief that washed over both Sam and Jack at the same time.

"Great work, Doc." Jack said when he noticed his daughter starting to stir. "So, she's up for visitors than?" He asked as he walked past the doctor and to the waking girl's bedside. Sam just looked up at Carolyn and followed Jack over to their child's bed.

* * *

_Sorry that it is such a short chapter but I figured I should get something out. The next chapter is going to focus on the girl waking up and trying to remember what happened. I hope you liked it and as always reviews are always welcomed and appreciated._


End file.
